


Factor 50

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Implied Sibling Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Sam and Dean have a day out at the beach





	Factor 50

**Author's Note:**

> ART BY MERAKIEROS SHE IS AMAZING!

“You better not be drawing a dick on me.”

“I’m not!” Dean swipes his thumb through the bad, but hilarious, shape of a penis on his brother’s back. “Ok, I was, but it’s gone now.”

Sam stretches, his muscles shifting under Dean’s hands. He’s bulked up a little over the last few months, and Dean is definitely not complaining.

“Is that stuff waterproof?” Sam asks, digging his heels into the sand. It’s warm and soft against his skin.

Dean squints, looking at the bottle they’d bought from a gas station on the way to the beach.

“Doesn’t say, so probably not. Doesn’t matter though, I’ll rub more on you if you get wet.”

Sam glances over his shoulder, giving Dean a knowing smile. Truth be told, he’d be happy letting Dean put suncream on him all day long. The man could be a goddamn masseuse.

A happy moan of pleasure escapes Sam, followed quickly by a cry of pain.

“Ahh! Fucking… Dean! What the hell?” Sam rubs his armpit, still feeling the force of Dean’s fingers digging into him.

“None of those noises on the beach, Sammy. We’re in public.”

“You’re such an asshole.”

Dean kisses Sam’s neck and chuckles, squirting more cream into his hand to finish doing Sam’s lower back.

“Lean forward a bit,” Dean instructs, guiding Sam down with a hand on his shoulder blade. “Too bad this isn’t a nudist beach.”

“Not really,” Sam snorts. “It wouldn’t be all swimsuit models, you know. You’d have your hands over your eyes all day.”

“Maybe.” Dean pushes his fingers under the elastic waistband of Sam’s shorts. “Shame though.”

“Hands off.” Sam squirms and shuffles away from Dean’s wandering hands. “Not in public, Dean.”

“I changed my mind,” Dean says, trying to grab onto Sam’s arms, but he’s too slippery to keep hold of. Damn that suncream.

Turning around, Sam grabs a handful of sand and throws it against Dean’s chest and stomach. It sticks to him like a coating of breadcrumbs.

The look of horror on his brothers face makes Sam crack up, laughing so much that tears well up in his eyes.

“Sam, you know I’m going to bury you up to your neck for that, right?”

Sam makes a face like he’s thinking about it, then grabs another handful of sand and throws it as hard as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Knocked this out on the bus - go me!


End file.
